Wind turbine components are often fabricated at a location other than the location where the wind turbine is to be installed. With rotor diameters of up to 100 meters, and increasing, windmills are too large to be shipped in an assembled condition. Consequently a tower portion may be broken down into three or more sections and transported in a horizontal orientation. When assembled and upright the tower sections are structurally secure, but individual towers in a horizontal orientation are less structurally sound, and are still very large when compared to most items transported by trucks, trains, and boats. As a result specialized techniques for transporting the sections have been devised, but there is room for improvement in the art.